


Taking What's Mine

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, dirty talking, huge ass age difference whoa, i think thats it idk, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of conversations you would probably get arrested for, but you think you're okay with those odds. At first, you didn't think your own thing would blow up to be as big a thing as it is. Didn't anticipate liking Jake as much as Dirk liked him. And that's why you don't tell Dirk about it, but it's also why you're hesitant to ask Jake outright to come to visit. You know he would, and you know there wouldn't really be any issue with that. Just a little bit of trample on Dirk's heart. So you've been silently hoping Dirk asks him to come out himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakeenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeenglish/gifts).



> part one is second person from dave and then part two will be second person from jake uwu//

Your brother has a thing for one of his little online friends. And its cute as all get out because you can tell when he's had a good conversation with the kid in the way that he walks and the way his mouth is angled just a little bit up to his ears.  
But you also know because his little friend tells you about it. What Dirk doesn't know is that you have a very good relationship with all of his friends. All of their chumhandles added carefully to your friend roster. After all, you're friends with all of their guardians anyway (Rose is your best friend, John's pretty close too and Harley would always be the first girl you liked) and its only a little natural that you know them. Roxy, of course, you know very well (she and Rose come over a lot, especially since Rose moved to Cali), Jane you know a little less but all the same she's a sweet angel.

Then there's the kid Dirk's got a thing for.

And that kid's a total babe. Jake English ("your name is different than harleys" "Yes i come from the other side of the family!" "that explains that i guess") and you talk to him almost as regularly as Dirk does. Behind his back, you and English have a lot of conversations. A lot of conversations you would probably get arrested for, but you think you're okay with those odds. At first, you didn't think your own thing would blow up to be as big a thing as it is. Didn't anticipate liking Jake as much as Dirk liked him. And that's why you don't tell Dirk about it, but it's also why you're hesitant to ask Jake outright to come to visit. You know he would, and you know there wouldn't really be any issue with that. Just a little bit of trample on Dirk's heart. So you've been silently hoping Dirk asks him to come out himself.

One night, Jake pesters you and you can just feel the excitement pulsing off of his green text with every message he sends.

GT: Dave!! Dave dave!!  
TG: jake jake jake  
TG: wheres the fire kid  
GT: Dirk has coordially invited me to stay at the strider abode for a while isnt that wonderful?  
TG: whoa  
TG: dirk didnt think to clear that with me first?  
GT: Well shoot!  
GT: Is that not ok with you??  
GT: I dont have to come if you dont want me to.  
TG: im just fucking with you english chill out

There's a fire in the pit of your stomach when you feel his smile and blush through the computer. He's a fucking doll. You tell him about how you'll talk to Harley, and how you'll organize and pay for a flight. He tries to get you to at least go halvsies with you, but you decline. You've got the cash, it's definitely not a problem. There's a length of silence between you after, not awkward or anything. Just quiet.

GT: Might you fancy a video chat tonight then dave?  
GT: Ive yet to see you outside of tabloid pictures and your imbd page!  
TG: then im sure you can wait till you get here to see me in real time  
TG: another few days couldnt hurt ya  
GT: Damn you play a hard game strider!!  
GT: But fine!  
TG: im not opposed to seeing your smiling face though  
TG: how about it english?  
TG: lets see if i can get some blood flowing how about it?  
GT: ...

He doesn't say anything else after that. And for a moment you consider the fact you might have offended him. But when a video call pops up you know you haven't. You accept it, and click off your camera and mic.

  
You're greeted with Jake's already blushing face and it's not the first time you've seen him but you certainly don't get the privilege that often. "Hi." He says carefully, and when he instinctively smiles his hands rush to cover his teeth.

TG: dont do that come on  
TG: your teeth are adorable

Jake's face flushes even more and he turns away from the camera, looking at something in his room that you can't see. "Are not. My teeth are stupid and I wish they weren't so... protruding!" He laughs a bit humorlessly, mouth still covered by his hand. You allow a chuckle to escape your lips too.

TG: i disagree  
TG: theyre really cute  
TG: you wouldnt be you without them

He sort of groans, covering his entire face now, and slinking down in his seat. "No stop oh bullocks, Dave!" But he's laughing and you can see a pull of a smile under the edge of his hand. "I do wish I could see and hear you though, Dave." Jake's hands lower themselves and his eyes are soft now. Green like emeralds and fuck he's so precious.

TG: soon enough babe

TG: i know you must have plans for what you want to do with dirk when you get here  
TG: but do you have any ideas of what youd like to do with your time with me?

Those emerald eyes widen at the question, his face flushing again and he sinks lower into his chair, pulling his knees into his chest. "Why, no I. I suppose I didn't really think about that." His head is cocked to the side, cheek resting on his shoulder as he stares directly into the webcam, and so by default, directly at you. "Do you have ide- what a fucking silly question of course you have ideas!"

TG: i have a few its true

"I know you do." He mumbles, and it sounds like he means it to be rude but his eyes give him away. His eyes give a lot of away, you've noticed. "Are you going to tell them to me?" His cheeks are still red, like he knows the dirty words you're going to say to him next. And with how much he talks to you he really should expect them.

You think about it for a moment though, what you do want to do with him when he gets here. Think about the time you'd have to do it. Ever since Dirk started going to therapy with Rose for his restless dreaming, he's been sleeping a lot better. Going to bed earlier and sleeping through the night. If that stays a constant thing, you'll definitely have nights that can be just you and Jake. You lick your lips before you set your fingers on the keyboard, eyeing Jake greedily as you do.

TG: well to start  
TG: i was definitely hoping to tap that precious ass of yours  
GT: gkihgh:gbr;bwo

Jake's hands drop onto his keyboard and it looks like it really is from shock and so much for him expecting it. "David Strider!" He hisses through his front teeth. "You dog!"

TG: yeah yeah  
TG: i cant believe youre surprised im even saying that though

"I'm not!" His fingers curl back into fists and he rests his mouth in the palm of one of them. "Though! Though, I was expecting you to go into detail a bit."

TG: detail?

"Detail."

It was a little unusual for him to be so forward with you like that, Jake was norally a little bit bashful but you guess you're finally breaking him out of his shell. Just like you always wanted.

TG: itd probably be on a night dirk turns in early  
TG: and hes really persnickety about beds and shit so im sorry english but he might make you sleep on the futon in the living room  
TG: but that would be okay because ill come and be your knight baby  
TG: take you by the hand  
TG: lead you to my bedroom where the beds big enough for two

You spot a bit of uneasiness in Jake's stature, he's fidgeting in his seat and pressing the balls of his hands into his lap. You smile at the thought. It's not real uneasiness, just nervous jitter.

TG: id lead you to the edge of it where youd sit down  
TG: kiss you gently  
TG: like i was kissing you in front of your parents or something  
TG: gentle and slow and sweet and no matter how much you want to not sigh into it because goddamn theres fucking pop right there  
TG: you will  
TG: and when you do ill get a bit more hungry sorry jake but  
TG: i like to take what i want especially when its a mutual want

His back his a little arched in his seat now, and his face is very flushed. You think you spot a bit of lust in them. You laugh.

TG: you ok over there babe?

"Fine." He says quickly, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I'm fine go on." You shake your head and laugh again. You're pretty sure you know what's going on, but you decide to not call him out on it, and save him a bit of embarrassment.

His eyes are definitely a lot darker though, but that's okay. It really helps you map out this scene if you can picture how he'll really look in each leg of it.

TG: sure  
TG: if or rather when you sigh  
TG: ill gently push you down into the matress  
TG: kiss you a little harder and bite at your lips  
TG: whispers of how much i love you  
TG: stray off target a little bit to bite at your chin  
TG: at your neck  
TG: at your ears  
TG: youre mine now english and when i get you in my arms  
TG: im gonna make sure everyone knows it

Jake's hands stray away from his lap, climbing up his neck and feeling around the hollow, around the underside of his chin, right by his pressure points.

TG: yeah right in there  
TG: property of dave strider  
TG: we wont be able to hide this from dirk anymore  
TG: sorry kid  
TG: only im not really that sorry at all

Tanned fingers curl around a tanned neck gently and it makes Jake gasp softly. He shakes his head and its over, his hand returning to his lap. "Me either, I'm not sorry either."  
A perk you have for not being on camera or even having your mic turned off is that you could easily follow Jake's example and get your wank on from just this image. Get yourself off while you watch Jake do the same and it'd honestly be pretty great. You don't, though, leaving the zipper of your jeans be as you continue.

TG: but that's just the appetizer babe  
TG: theres plenty more to this four course meal  
TG: and some of it includes dick action so after ive got my fill of your neck  
TG: im gonna take in your body

There's another gasp from him, and unlike his previous one, his mouth hangs open after. You must've looked away for a moment because his glasses are discarded now, and Jake's definitely giving you some serious bedroom eyes.

TG: but im gonna do it like i mean it  
TG: not gonna just rip your clothes off because i want you to know  
TG: to be able to feel the difference between fucking  
TG: and love making

Jake's teeth dig into his lip before he moans out a quiet, "Dave,". It makes you smirk as you pop your fingers and replace them on the keys. "Fuck,"

TG: pull at the hem of your shirt lightly  
TG: placing my lips to skin as its revealed  
TG: gonna have a little love bite every few inches of your body babe  
TG: when i can pull it over your head ill kiss your mouth again  
TG: take your tongue between my lips and suck before slipping back down  
TG: kiss down your body  
TG: pull at the bottom of your shorts gently  
TG: mouthing along your probably rock hard dick  
TG: bet it wouldnt take much to have you at attention for me

He shakes his head, of course it doesn't. He's hard now and is working on fixing that problem before you even get to the good part. "I-It wouldn't." He confirms, all the same. You chuckle.

TG: didnt think so  
TG: but thats fine im cool with that  
TG: ill make you come a few times anyway  
TG: would love to see your face at climax babe

His eyes squeeze shut then, and his entire body shakes with what seems like a shiver. His mouth hanging open gently and you think you see him mouth your name but you can't be too sure. You don't see any evidence, but you think he's already come and it seems like having him come a few times tonight might even be an option.

TG: well shit english  
TG: into this that much?

He nods sheepishly, his chin tucking into his neck as he looks down at what you assume must be his new mess. Jake tries to thumb his shirt off without showing you his hands that much, but he doesn't manage to do it very well and you catch a glimpse of the white liquid on his tan skin anyway. He seems to wipe things down with his shirt and then tosses hit off to the side.

TG: anyway  
TG: its not something i readily admit to every guy i sleep with but fuck  
TG: i really like sucking me some dick jake  
TG: and i bet you have the cutest little dick ever  
TG: would love to eat that baby up

TG: but i know how to be patient yknow jake  
TG: im a grown ass man after all i can take my time  
TG: drawing moans and sighs from your throat just by teasing you  
TG: id love every second of it too  
TG: and i know you would as well  
TG: youd beg me dave dave please  
TG: id oblige but only if you asked with the most breathy voice you could manage

You can tell that Jake's trying not to get himself worked up again, his hands fidgeting around the the hair on the back of his neck, sliding up through the locks. You wonder aimlessly if he was like this every time you talked dirty to him.

TG: i bet your dick tastes wonderful  
TG: id lick it like it was a banana popsicle and get my tongue on every inch of that baby  
TG: finally swallow it down after youre begging again  
TG: pull your hands into my hair  
TG: would you hold my head and fuck it jake?  
TG: im not sure if i think you would but ill tell you right now id like it

He gasps again. You're losing the war with your brain to touch yourself. But you figure it's about time anyway. So your hand carefully palms your own dick. It's been waiting long enough.

You give in and turn your mic on. Deciding you cant very well type out every dirty thought in your head when it comes to your head with one hand. At least not efficiently. "Oh!" Jake notices it immediately because of the rustling sounds you make as you pull yourself out of your pants and there's a smile on his face. "Dave!"

A laugh falls out of your mouth and you sit back in your chair. "Yeah." You say stupidly and he laughs this time. You're giving yourself light strokes. "Bet y'wouldn't have guessed I like having my face fucked, huh?" He shakes his head and it looks as though he has stopped trying to avoid touching himself again already. "Well, I definitely do. Love the feel of a dick in my mouth. Love the feel of someone pulling at my hair."

Jake makes a sort of "unf" sound and he leans the back of his head on the back of his chair. Takes in a deep sigh and lets it back out a little bit after. "Fuck, Dave."

"I ain't gonna stop suckin' your pretty lil dick till it comes all over my throat though kid. I don't do shit half way and that's not an exception." You lick your lips and bite the bottom one carefully after. "When that's through then, only then, will I ev'n think about gettin' my own dick out. I mean it'll be hard as a goddamn diamond by then, but that's okay. That'll make it better."

His eyes fall closed again and he sighs. His cheeks are basically stained red, and you decide his skin looks very nice like that. His freckles stick out like sore thumbs opposed to normally when you can hardly see them at all. Your breath hitches a bit with a particularly nice stroke of your thumb and you see his eyelid raise a bit when he hears it. You think you've given yourself away, but you're fine with that really. He seems to get more comfortable in his seat with the realization that you're pleasuring yourself as well. The tip of his dick just barely visible at the bottom of the screen.

Another hitch of your breath because that tip is so rosy, way more than his face and even just that bit you can see is a wonderful sight. "But I'd treat'chya right." You assure him, taking in a sharp breath through your nose and releasing it slowly through your mouth. "Lather you up right so you're all smooth and slick. Getchya moanin' just from a bit of stretching of your cute little asshole." You try to tighten your hand around your dick, attempting to replicate the tight hold of what you imagine Jake's ass would be like, slowly beginning to properly fuck your hand.

You lick over your lips and groan deeply in your throat. Jake looks as though he's in about the same state of emotion and that's perfectly fine by you. He wears a veil of lust pretty well, probably because he's so dreadfully innocent and you hope that you can break that from him. His innocence is yours to take and not anyone else's. It's a nice feeling. "I'd wrap myself up for you, babe, because let's be honest her I done slept with a fuckton of people and we don't need that kinda history on ya just yet." You think you say it because you want him to know you care about making sure you keep your little angel as clean as possible. You think the message is delivered. "Slick myself up and press in gently. Take in your moans and listen like they were the best music I ever did hear in my life." He cries out at that and yup that is the best music ever.

Jake's sliding himself down his seat a bit, reaching up to re-position his webcam to accommodate the change, and you notice that, yes, yes he s jerking it and it would seem he's fingering himself now too. "Heh, damn baby look at you. Beautiful fuckin' sight if I ever did see one." He whines at your words and you laugh gently.

The look on Jake's face is the living end and your breath is sort of taken away by it. You swallow hard and try to go on. Gotta see this fantasy all the way to the end. "I'd want to draw out the time I'm inside of you as long as possible." You drawl, mimicking your words with your hands even if he can't see them. "Slow and steady pace, baby. Want you to feel every inch of what I got t'offer to ya. And I want to feel every inch of what you got t'offer me as well." Another whine. His own hands seem to be doing a lot of things at once, with practiced movement and careful thrusts into himself. No, this is not the first time he's done this.

"I'd wanna see your face though, baby. Wanna see how you react to having me inside of you. You probably will look gorgeous. It'll be a sight that I'd want burned into my memory forever." Jake seems to attempt a smile at that, and you notice that more of his skin is painted red. He's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. "I'd kiss ya and tell you I love you. 'Cause I do babe, love you so fucking much."

Jake peeks an emerald eye open to look into the webcam he does smile, but only because he's stopped. "I- I love you too." He's breathless and it's the most attractive you've ever seen him. He pulls at himself particularly rough after that and moans out at it. You can't see his other hand working at his ass very well, he's got himself curled up in a weird position on his chair but you can see his wrist moving against the side of his hips. A slow, steady pace like you described and that boy's a goddamn trooper.

You pull yourself in time with Jake though, following his hand movements as close as you can, trying to get a feel for what he likes without actually being there. Following his twists and his jerks and his pulls. It's a fast pace and you didn't think he'd like it this fast but you were wrong, you suppose. "Glad to hear it baby. I'd kiss at your neck, kiss at your collar bones. And when I start to notice your moans gettin' louder, I'll pull at your pretty little dick. Bring you up to speed and speed us up." You see him speed up, and follow suit. "I want to feel you tighten around me before I get off though, babe, so I'd probably make you come first. Feel that shiver go through your body. Watch your face when you come again." Jake actually does come while you say it too, his yelp much louder this time, crying out your name with confidence and holy fuck is that hot as hell. "And then come myself, fucking you gently as I spill over."


	2. Part Two

When you get off the plane in California, you look up at the sky in bewilderment. Naturally, you're completely aware the sky is just the same here as it was back home on your precious island, but you're still in shock.

It's even more of a shock to you just how strikingly attractive Dave is in person. You're suddenly very thankful he never let you see him on video because damn if the final product isn't gorgeous and completely worth the wait.

Dirk, of course, is very attractive in person too and you didn't really expect anything less from the duo. Striders are just beautiful people. And that's all there is to say on the matter. Dirk rushes up to you, flinging his arms around you and pulling your frame into his own. His grip is good and his hold is strong. Dirk's whispering things in your ear but you can't focus because Dave is staring at you. Mouthing that he's not going to hug you himself. As well as some lewder thing that he promises to do to you later. You flush.

When Dirk pulls back he says "I can't wait to spend all this time with you, fuck." He is more animated than you thought he'd be, but you're thankful for that.

It's nearly 10pm when you get to their appartment though, and Dirk apologizes to you as he says he's going to bed. "Sorry I'm just really exhausted. I'm surprised you aren't, you aren't tired Jake?" You shake your head. "Weird. Well I did make up a bed for you in my room? Whenever you're ready to hit the sack yourself. G'night Jake." It looks like he wants to make a move to do something else, but he hesitates and turns on his heel instead. "Night Bro." And Dave nods his way as he walks away.

Dirk's bedroom door closes gently. Dave is really fast, fast enough to be suddenly in front of you, extending a hand and sort of bowing. "Jake English," He smirks when you start to blush again. Your name sounds so weird in his smooth voice. "Please allow me to follow through with my promises." Your stomach is in knots and you follow the buttons and seams of Dave's fancy shirt up his body. Trace the seams as they disappear under his tie that is now loosened (it was properly tied when Dave and Dirk met you at the airport. Dave must've loosened it since beeing home.). The red fabric of his shirt is a breath-taking comparison to his pale skin and it matches his eyes. Eye which are unobscured by stupid aviators. Eyes you feel privilaged to see.

You take his hand and he pulls you out of your seat.

When you step through his bedroom door, you're a little unsurprised to find that he's prepared for this. Stupid idiot is a helpless romantic at heart, and it's definitely evident when you see the stupid red satin bedset his bed is dressed in. When you step, barefooted, on a rose petal. You give him a scorned look and he only shrugs with a grin. "Couldn't help myself." Is all he offers in his defence and you shake your head.

He does indeed lead you to the edge of his bed. You sit down carefully and when he leans in to kiss you, he hesitates centimeters away from you.

Both your mouths are open in anticipation, not wide and not small but enough and you think your eyes are half lidded too. You can hear the heartbeats that pound between the both of you in the seconds before he actually does kiss you. You have to actually swallow again, trying to wet your mouth in preperation. The suspense is literally killing you.

Dave closes the space sowly. Holes between your lips lining up almost exactly but neither of you slip a tongue into the other's mouth. It's just the press of lips and maybe the eating of a gasp or two because holyshitthisisthefirsttimeyouveverkissed and moreimportantlythisisyourfirstkisswithdave. You dont mean to, but your eyes close completely. You don't find it to be a bad thing, you know Dave's are shut too, so you just turn your head gently to try to kiss him better. You're finally putting all that knowledge of the hero kissing the lead girl to use and you're glad.

When the two of you pull apart you aren't breathless and neither is he and you wonder if maybe you actually did something wrong. Aren't people supposed to be breathless after kissing? You don't get to dwell on it long before Dave is kissing you again. Kissing you a lot harder and his tongue is a lot more flirty this time around too. It swipes over your bottom lip and you actually moan. You've never felt anything like that before and it feels really good. Kissing is a lot different than you anticipated but you aren't exactly disappointed. Dave is a good instructor, and he makes you feel good too. Your moan really does seem to fuel him, just like he said it would. His hands have become adventurous now, sliding over narrow hips and down pelvic Vs even over shirts. They settle at the top of your thighs, fingertips touching at the waistband of your obscenely tight shorts. You moan again.

Dave pulls away after a bit of that as well, and you chase his lips subconsciously, leaning over into him and bumping your noses together. Dave laughs. "Just as eager as I thought you'd be." He says, and one of his hands comes up to strike your cheek. You lean into the touch. "It's cute though." He decides then and you smile.

"I'm glad you think so." Your voice seems to have a lot more confidence in it and you didn't think you'd have as much as you do when this moment finally did come. Didn't imagine being so... well not nervous for one. You aren't nervous. You know Dave will take care of you. You're just waiting in anticipation. Your older lover gently pushes you into the matress, pulling your glasses off whenever your head is snug in the comforter. "Dave," Your mouth is turned up in a lazy smile, your eyes slipping shut again and you let out a sigh as his hands roam over you once more.

His hands paw at the hem of your shirt, but he suddenly thinks better of it and gets up. You watch him curiously as he runs about the room, pulling open drawers of his nightstands and he finally pulls out a lighter. Candles you didn't notices at first because they weren't lit, get lighted. The scent of roses is even stronger and it clouds your senses. What strong candles. Dave doubles back and heads to the light- not switch dimmer? Who has a dimmer in their room?? Dave Strider, apparently, and he presses a button near the dimmer. You hear soft music and holy fucking shit he's the biggest idiot ever. But he's wearing a wide smile, finally coming back to you. One knee at a time up on the bed and shuffles up your body, pinning you between his legs.

"You're bloody ridiculous." You tell him, but he just smiles wider leaning down to kiss you again. "Bloody. Ridiculous." You say between kisses and he laughs on your mouth.

Dave returns to his work with your shirt after a bit, slipping it gently over your head. You start to work on his as well because you're not gonna let this go on with a fully clothed partner. Dave doesn't seem opposed, and simply lets you work carefully on each of the buttons. Watches your nimble fingers undo each of them. His shirt falls open after you get the last button open, and you sigh because wow Dave's upper body is fucking breathtaking. Your hands move under the fabric, fingering at his skin slowly. He's warm and solid and you think you're going to melt. When your hands still, he kisses you again, slow and seductive. It feels a lot more intimate than all the other kisses you've had up till now. He shrugs the shirt off as you're kissing, pulling the tie off too and he removes his lips from yours, replacing them on the skin under your chin. You gasp again, eyes popping open in shock and your hands curling into fists on Dave's chest.

You calm down after a moment, the initial shock passed and just the pleasure of someone actually sucking on such a sensitive spot remaining. You allow your eyes to wander over what you can see of Dave's body. He's got sharp everything, his body toned, obviously, but also sculpted to a point. He feels so solid under your hands, you think again, and it's different than when you hug your Gramma because she's soft. Dave is hard. It's not a bad thing just different. You notice ink on his left arm, spiraling down and it's an entire quarter sleeve of tattoos. There's intricate clockwork that spreads from his forearm up, it looks like he is clockwork. It's actually a really breathtaking piece, done by someone who must be a very high end tattooer and you're easily impressed by it. You know Dave is always making references to time in interviews and on talk shows, you wonder how deep his affiliation with- or more aptly his love of- time goes.

His tongue darts over your skin, you think he's finished with that spot and you know you're right when he moves down your neck, another spot and repeats the process. He wasn't kidding when he said the cat would be out of the bag once you actually got here. You won't be able to hide these marks from Dirk. When Dave raises his head from your skin he's smling at you again. "You look like you're at peace." He notes, holding your sides and squeezing gently. "You're just taking in all this attention. Bet you never thought your body would be praised like this, huh?" You shake your head and he laughs and presses kisses into your collarbone. "It's a good thing you have me then." You couldn't agree more. He doesn't dot your chest with hickies, like you sort of thought he would. But he does gently bite along your chest. His teeth digging in enough to leave marks but not enough to break your skin. You think you hear him mumble something about how blood would be nice, but he says it so lowly you don't know if you heard correctly. He reaches your waistband after a while, and when he does he doesn't waste much more time to get the pants off. True to his word, he mouths your dick through your boxers and it's- fuck its- fuck!

"Fuck!" And he actually laughs with his mouth around you. "Oh god, Dave-" His hands come up to the top of your boxers, yanking at the elastic and listening to it snap back on your skin. He chuckles after doing it once and then slips his hands beneath it, pulling the fabric down and off. You have a thought to cover yourself selfconsciously but you disregard it. You're prepared to give all you have to him, you don't feel uncomfortable doing it either. You let yourself be stripped, after all.

Dave looks on you approvingly. Nodding his head as he circles his fingers around your arousal. "Beautiful, beautiful." He says and you blush uncontrolably.

"I'm not beautiful." Your voice is cracking now. Maybe you weren't nervous earlier, but now that you're exposed you are. Dave shakes his head and his lips brush against you when he does. You shiver. "Oh god."

The blonde doesn't say anything else before he takes you down, and holy shit. This is easily better than anything else you've ever felt and it's very overwhelming. In such a good way though. His hands find yours, and you think it's just to hold them but they're quickly deposited into his hair and you remember what he'd said. You take a firm grip, or at least try to but your hands are probably shaking. His lips press against your base and his hands replace themselves at your hips. Not holding you down just holding you to hold you. He squeezes gently and you take it as an okay to go. You're just going by what you've seen in porn and just pure instinct and thrusting up into his warm mouth. It's nice and whatever Dave is doing there with his tongue- oh god yes that's very nice. You let a long, loud moan out and hope to god Dirk can't hear you.

At first you're thrusting slowly, shallow maybe, trying to get a feel for it because you don't really know what you're doing. You don't want Dave to know you don't know, though, because he's the experienced older partner between the two of you. You don't want him to be disappointed. You try to remind yourself he wouldn't be disappointed because obviously he knows you're nowhere near as experienced as he is. He knows. It's like he senses your apprehension too, because the older is pulling you in by your hips, trying to get you to go faster, deeper. You take the hint and adjust yourself accordingly. You think you hit the back of his throat at one point, and you almost worry that Dave will choke around your dick, but he doesn't and you just let out another groan. "Fuck, Dave."

He hums around you and it makes you melt and you- you don't think you're gonna last much longer and it makes you a little ashamed but Dave did predict this. It makes you a little more embarrassed. His tongue is working on the underside of your shaft as you thrust in and out, and he's still humming. Humming and virbrating and you-

-you come because fuck you can't help yourself. Dave doesn't pull off of you while its happening, just drinks down your semen and you sigh at that too because he's swallowing with the head of your cock still in his mouth and holy fucking shit.

It's not until you're spent that Dave pulls off. He's licking at his lips and you, for some reason, avoid his eyes. "That's so dirty." You mumble and he laughs at you. His hands rest at the base of your neck, rubbing circles into your skin and he presses his lips to the corner of your mouth. "Dave! Stop- you- oh god your mouth was just-" He laughs at you again.

"Oh chill the fuck out man." He says managing to plant a kiss on your mouth. "It's really not a big deal." He stops rubbing circles and then grabs your hands again. Dave places your hands over the button of his jeans and his forehead connects with yours. "Are you gonna finish the job?" He asks, and it's too seductive too seductive too seductive. He pushes one of your hands down a little lower, pressing your hand into his hard buldge and fuck.

You give him a shakey nod, stillnervous, and his hands move. You unbutton and unzip his jeans and he assists you in pulling them off of him. They're a little too tight and who wears skinny jeans with button down shirts? You don't say anything about it, you just slide your hand over his buldge again over the fabric of his underwear. You both sigh at this, and Dave sounds so elegant with his sigh it makes you feel fuzzy. You don't linger there, instead bringing your hand up to sneak under the top and pull them down. Dave's dick is something else, though. Much bigger than yours and way more... attractive? Can dicks really be attractive? You decide they can because his is beautiful. "Wow." You breath and he chuckles lowly. Your eyes track up his entirely naked frame and lock onto his red eyes. They're clouded with so much lust and you get the feeling you're starting to reflect that as well. You can't stop yourself from touching his cock anymore, placing a shakey hand on it and it's so hot and thick in your palm it's way different from holding your own.

Dave shimmies his way to sit down next to you instead of hovering above you, and you follow him, hand still on his dick. You're giving him gentle strokes, and when you rest yourself on his thighs, his eyes close and he takes a deep breath. "Goddamn, Jake." You let out a breath as well. He's aimlessly feeling around the front of the nightstand, when you look back up at him, pulling the drawer open and dipping his hand inside of it as well. When he's got his prize, he pushes the drawer shut with the back of his hand and it isn't until he actually pulls your hand off his dick that you realize you stopped stroking it at all. "On your knees." He says, motioning his hand up wards and you catch a glimpse of the foil packaging on the condom he's got. You rise up to your knees and he motions towards his chest next, so you lean into him. Pressing your cheek to the side of his face and looping your arms around his neck. You think you know what he's doing now, so you jut out your ass a little bit and you feel his cheeks stretch with his smile. "Atta boy."

You hear a pop of a cap and you didn't see the lube but you feel it after long. Spreading your cheeks and you shiver but relax into the feeling of Dave fingering you open. Lean into him a little more, give him more of your tail end to work with. You sigh when you feel his finger push into you. His fingers are thicker than yours, but it definitely isn't a bad feeling. Isn't even uncomfortable, you close your eyes and moan again, pushing onto him and- "Heh, you really like that huh?" You nod and groan gently too. "Damn, English." He pops in the second finger then, and starts to properly stretch you out. You moan appreciatively.

While it's happening, you turn to press kisses on his jaw, down his neck and curl your fingers into his hair. You thank him quietly for bringing you out here. You thank him because human contact is so much nicer. You thank him because you're so happy to be with him. When he laughs it doesn't feel like he's laughing at you, he's just happy too. You push back on his fingers again.

They're removed from your body after you start moaning proper from their minstrations in your ass, and Dave has you hold yourself a little higher over him so he can pull the condom on himself. You feel him slather lube over the latex because he rubs against your cheeks as he does it, whether that was intentional or not you don't know. But then he's ready, and he says that to you. "Look at me," he coos and you pull away from the side of his face. You smile affectionately at him, pressing a kiss to his lips which he returns eagerly. "You ready?"

"Yeah," You take a deep breath and you reach behind you to find his dry hand. He finds your hole with his tip and you press yourself down onto it. It's a slow descent because the head of his cock is definitely thicker than his fingers. Way thicker than yours and any crummy little vibrator you may have (very crummy and very thin what the hell.). But it feels so good and you've seen hentai where guys complain that they're going to be split in half but you don't feel that way. You only feel the filling feeling of Dave inside of you and it's a bit of a stretch but it's definitely good.

It's like you traded places, because now Dave's face is buried in the crook of your neck. You feel his slick teeth on your skin but only because he's biting his own lip and pressing his mouth into you at the same time. His free hand gripping your thigh and he lets out a moan. "You feel good. So so so good." Dave kisses your shoulder and you moan out too. He's all the way in now, just pressing himself as close to you as possible and it's weird. Being this close to someone, you never thought you'd see the day. You can't even bring yourself to make a proper response though. Any sound you make just a groan or a moan. Dave doesn't seem to mind, however.

When Dave pulls out you moan really loudly. It's such an unfamiliar sensation to have something this thick pulling out of you and thrusting back in and it just makes you yelp and moan. Your free hand is gripped firmly in his hair, whlie the other is tightly squeezing his own. The feeling of intimacy wraps around your heart and clenches and you manage to whisper to him through choked moans. You love him, you love him. You tell him and tell him and you love him so much. Your wonderful movie director boyfriend who some girls would kill to meet let alone date. You love him you love him you love him. He presses kisses into your shoulder in response. "Me too me too." He mouths into your skin. He loves you too.

Dave's movements are that of an experience man, he knows how to thrust to make you mewl as loudly as possible, knows where all the good points are, knows the best angle. He shows you time after time with every thrust and snap he gives you. You're screaming his name out before you can even really register the fact that you remember his name. You can hardly remember your /own/ name, it's all just so much so much at one time one time and you can't handle anything.

You're starting to get so loud that Dave actually shoves his hand in your mouth, having you bite along the side of it under his pinky and you imagine it hurts a little. "Come on, baby, we can't be waking Dirk up he'll flip his shit." And you nod with his hand in your mouth. He thrusts up into you again and again and again and you're so completely done. "You really do sound beautiful though. Sound beautiful, look beautiful, feel beautiful. You're beautiful baby." You whine. He kisses your face and slams in again. He's hitting that spot in you so much and so hard that you feel like you could come before even touching yourself. You think that's what his goal is, and you don't blame him because it sounds hot just thinking about it.

You remeber how he described it to you, and you spit his hand out of your mouth, instead closing the distance between you two and latching onto his own lips. Your moans get lost in his mouth instead of in the air, and Dave seems to find that acceptable. He places his hand on your prick instead, tugging at it gently and so much for the idea he was gonna have you come from the prostate stimulation alone. You're honestly surprised he's managed to keep the rhythm he's had up for so long. Slow and steady just like he planned. You're impressed. Just as you think about it, he speeds up. It only becomes more intense and you know he's just as close as you are.

It's like he took notes while he watched you on camera that night because he jerks your dick just like you would, just like you like it without you ever having to tell him. You come in no time. Spilling yourself into Dave's hand and mostly on Dave's stomach as well. You know that then you're tightening up and Dave pushes himself in once more before stopping, and you feel him come even if it doesn't escape the latex. You both sort of flop against each other, holding the other's body as well as you can. Fingers still loosely tangled together and your heels have dug into Dave's back as well. You're the one who pulls Dave's dick out of your hole after a while of sitting like that. You sit yourself next to him, and give him a loving sigh. "I love you." You say, properly this time, and he laughs gently.

"I love you too." He replies, kissing you but then turning his attention to the clean up. The condom comes off and he ties it up and throws it out, cleaning up your come on his stomach next. When he's cleaned up, he pulls you into his chest. Kisses you again and again. Rubs circles into your back and you sigh contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as usual this is another fic i wrote for jake hehehe uwu///


End file.
